


Neighbours

by Berryman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Bucky, F/M, somewhat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryman/pseuds/Berryman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is now an official part of the Avenger but decides not to live in the Tower but instead get an apartment of his own. In the apartment next door to his a girl who can sing and her nymphomaniac of a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction so be gentle with me...

Prologue  
\-------  
The girl's insolent roommate was going at it again, her screaming and wailing keeping him up well into the morning. You think she would have some self-consciousness about the noises she was making at this time but her screams and pleas continued. She sounded like a cat in heat. The only good thing about the situation was the girl's roommate was also up, her sighs of tiredness heard through the thin walls that separated him and her. For the third time that night the sound of shuffling could be heard as she pulled away her bed covers and padded across the carpet to bang on her roommates wall.

"Hey Candice," her voice yelled out sleepily and strained, "can you keep it down? I have school and work tomorrow!" The moaning quietened but still powered on,

He sighed. It was probably the best he and the poor girl next door were going to get to quiet tonight. The padding of footsteps started back up again and shuffled in the room next door to him and he grinned, knowing what was next. There was a twang and the sound of the girl settling on her bed. He smiled, closing his eyes, and relaxed into his bed for what he knew was coming. 

It started the soft strumming off the guitar strings then the angelic voice that had sang him to sleep countless other nights...

***

The morning came at 6:00 and Bucky woke up and did his usual routine of his run, weights, shower and then breakfast, which he had out on the balcony, due to the girl next door. At 7:55 a.m. every morning she would walk out onto her enclosed balcony were he couldn't see her but he could hear her, hear her sing her beautiful melody with the addition of her guitar or sometimes it was just her voice alone. After her song finished she would quickly rush out the door to head to school, college he was sure, for she sounded older, especially when she sang. He would then change and head to Stark's Tower for the day to work and breeze out the door at 8:30 sharp. 

Occasionally the girl wouldn't arrive back home until late in the night but he would still be awake training or doing whatever girl he had brought home that night. She didn't seem to mind the noise he and his partners made during the night, it was a lot quieter than what her roommate made. But it was also because none of the people he had sex with gave him any real pleasure, they were just a quick fuck to pass the night by and to give him some stimulus for his imagination of what the girl next door would be like to fuck into the night.

From what he learned she had no sexual partner, although occasionally he could hear her moaning and gasping in her room and that lead him to lewd thoughts of what she could possibly be doing to herself not even a meter away from him.

In truth he shouldn't call her by her; he knew her name and loved it to death. Adriana Walsch. Pretty name for what he was assuming a pretty girl. But all he wanted to do was make her dirty.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Chap 1  
\------

It was a Monday and Adriana had no classes for that day but had a full day of work ahead of her at Tony Stark's Tower. She wasn't high up, only working at the front desk, occasionally having to go see Mr Stark for decisions but apart from that she worked on the bottom floor, organizing paperwork, booking appointments and dealing with all the shitty people that walked through the doors. It was a hard task dealing with the idiots of the city who paraded in there claiming to have an appointment with Mr Stark and the rest of the Avenger team about some bullshit or another, she usually topped listening when they said "I demand to-". They needed to be punched.

Sighing he ran a hand through long brown ponytail, adjusting her too low cut blouse and her short pencil skirt, brushing a crease out of the black material. Slipping on her flats, she walked out to her balcony and began to sing. There was no real reason for her to sing it just relaxed her and she always knew the man next door was listening. She had never seen him but heard him. Heard him shuffle out onto his balcony to hear her sing, hear him exercise; hear him grunt with each time he pumped into a girl and how the girl would scream in pleasure. She could only imagine what he would be like fuck, not really caring what he looked like if he could make girls climax like that...

Moving ahead with her song she finished and looked at the railing keeping her from and noticed a small daisy sitting close to the wall hat separated her balcony and the man's next door. She smiled and plucked the flower and placed it in her hair as she made her way through her apartment and out the door. 

The ride in the cab to the Tower was slow with the morning traffic rush and by the time she got to the Tower, it had opened and people had already begun streaming in and she mentally groaned.

She had Mondays, they were the start of the week and everyone, literally everyone was grouchy. Walking to the front desk she signed in and walked in behind it, setting to work straight away, preparing for the busy week ahead of her and the company. 

A couple hours in and a greasy looking man in a green business walked up to the front desk and sat his briefcase on the counter with a loud thwack and slammed his meaty hands on it.

"I'm here to see Mr Stark," he proclaimed and eyed her well-endowed cleavage a little too heavily for her liking and Adriana instantly wished she had covered up a bit more.

"Name and appointment time," she said briskly trying to get the pig of a man away from her. It was still too early to be dealing with men such as him even though it was 11:45 a.m. in the morning.

"Thomas Shin and I do not have an appointment," he answered back leaning on his briefcase and getting a little too close for comfort, his grotesque breathes warming her skin.

"No appointment, no Mr Stark," she answered harshly as he looked her up and down. He took her disgusted shivering as a sign of attraction and grinned at her and she tried not throwing up the contents of her stomach. His small yellow teeth and squinting eyes gave him the appearance of a rat and she made a move to get away but a meaty hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
She looked at him with annoyance and disgust.

"Come on," he said pulling her closer and whispering in her ear, "can't you fit me in sweetheart? And maybe give me your number while you're at it." It wasn't even a question, he was demanding more than anything and she wanted to punch him but she had never been violent in her life.

"Mr Shin, let go of me please," Adriana said in a calm voice even though she was seething beneath her skin.

"Come along sweetheart," he grinned viciously at her, "don't be like that!" He pulled her closer over the counter and she squirmed to pull away.

"Sir, let me go or else I will call security!" she warned, raising her voice higher hoping someone would hear and come to her rescue.

His smile turned into a snarl as he growled, "Listen here bitch, I came here for a meeting with Tony Stark and I am going to get one or else I'm going to scream bloody murder and guarantee that you lose this job!"

Adriana retreated into herself at the threat and wished, seriously wished someone would come over and help her. She needed this job to get her through college. She looked desperately for the security but they must have been on their break and she started panic. This man was twice her size, towering over her 5 feet and 2 inches of body and about tripled her body capacity. He was too big to be overpowered by her.

So she just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he continued to crush her wrist in grip that was going to leave bruises. That was until a man came up beside him.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm fairly certain that she asked you to leave," he said pointedly grabbing the man’s hand and pulling it off Adriana's wrist, which she quickly pulled to her chest and rubbed the soreness out of it and continued to gape.

 

"Let go of me you fool! I'll have you sued for molestation!" he growled lowly at her saviour.

The man snorted. "That's not what the pretty girl would say. I believe she would say that you were harassing her and trying to molest her. Would it be something along those lines ma'am?" he asked looking at Adriana with hard blue eyes. All she could do was nod fervently and mumble a quick "I guess so". 

Her antagonist in the green suit had turned a bright shade of red and was glaring at her new hero. "Leave now," was all the man with the blue eyes said harshly dropping the man's hand suddenly. Adriana watched the briefcase be ripped off the counter and a green suit fly out the door.

Adriana let out a small sigh and she let her eyes drift back to the man leaning against the counter in front of her, intently staring at her face.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked gently. Adriana only nodded not trusting her mouth to speak. The man, she realized now, was mouth-watering and absolutely delicious. Deep blue eyes and beautiful brown hair that sat above his shoulders which were built on a broad chest. The rest of his body was hidden by the counter but she didn't doubt for a second that it wasn't as good as the top half of him. He wore a pair of low riding jeans and a whit wife beater that seemed to meld to him nicely with a black jacket over it. He was tall; way way way taller than she and that other man was and looked to be in his twenties. She felt the familiar tug in her abdomen at the sight at this man and tried her best to not start drooling over him and try to dry hump his leg.

The man frowned and leaned forward and she instinctively moved away but he gently caught her wrist. She began to panic at the situation to similar to one minute ago.

"Relax," he said gently, pulling Adriana forward ever so slightly, "I'm just checking your wrist." She relaxed but took a tentative step towards her desk where he pulled her hand up to his face and examined it with his hand before lifting his other hand up to gently poke at it,  
Adriana stifled a gasp at the sight of his metal hand, although she couldn't stop her body going ridged and tense.  
Bucky stopped, fearing he might have hurt the pretty lady and looked up. She was staring at his hand and he grinned. 

"Don't worry, it's not going to bite," he said with a bit of cheek. She looked up at him and reddened.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled quietly and dropped her head to look away from the man staring intensely at her, if she hadn't she was sure she would be swooning before lunch.

"Don't be," he answered. Still grinning, he turned his attention back to her hand and frowned. Angry red, purple and blue bruises were forming on her and he just about growled. The bastard had left marks on this innocent lady and he ought to kill him for it. "You need ice," Bucky declared looking up to see the girl staring intently at his face. A new shade of red erupted on her cheeks and she cursed herself mentally, her perverted brain working in overdrive at things that she could do to him. She wasn't a slut, only having about three boyfriends but that didn't mean she couldn't imagine pinning him down and riding him into the night.

She was beginning to say she had ice down the back and she could grab some on her break but he was already talking again. "Follow me; I'll grab some for you."

It was an excuse to leave early for her lunch but to also tag along with the handsome man and find out more about him (possibly gain his number). Adriana could only nod dumbly as he let her hand go and waited for her to come out from behind the desk. She walked out and he gently grabbed her arm, guiding the small woman to the elevator with ease and patience as she stumbled in her shoes. Hitting the button, the doors opened almost instantly and he pulled her inside the empty elevator, letting her go once the doors dinged shut. He relaxed against the wall and observed her from the corner of his eye.

She stood awkwardly in the corner, her blouse revealing her large breasts and he skirt showing off her voluptuous legs and a firm butt, her pale white skin glowing in the light. She was short and cute with her deep chocolate eyes framed by loose strands that had come out of her ponytail. In her ponytail, he noticed was a small, yellow flower, a little daisy much like the one he left the girl next door to his apartment.

"I love the flower you have there," he said calmly trying to get it to come out as a compliment. Did she live next door to him?

Adriana snapped out of her perverted thoughts of the hunky man meat in front of her and back into reality, raising a hand to her head to pull out the flower nestled in her band. "Oh, thanks, it was on my balcony this morning and thought it was pretty," she said simply, playing with it in her hands. 

Bucky smiled perhaps it could be the same woman from his apartment block. "What's your name?" he asked innocently as if he were not trying to figure out if this was the neighbour of his sexually fantasies and practically sang him to sleep with her voice that he wanted to scream his name.

She smiled up at him from across the elevator. "My name is Adriana Walsch." He hid his giddiness at the sound of her name and smiled back at her.

"Pleasure to meet you Adriana Walsch, I'm James Barnes." The girl’s eyes bugged out of her head and she swore in a language he didn't quite understand as she began apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry Mr Barnes! I didn't mean to interrupt your morning, I'm sure you had a meeting of some sort that you had to be at! Don't fret over me I'm sure I can find some ice somewhere-"

"Adriana," he said, her name smooth velvet on his tongue, "Don't worry about it, you're not interrupting anything interesting this morning. And also-" the door dinged opened and he stepped up beside her, "-call me Bucky."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2  
\------

It took some time before Bucky got Adriana to calm down and make her believe he was her neighbour, and at this piece of information she completely lost any of the composure she had managed to gain. She lived next door to the Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier. No wonder the girls he had sex with screamed so loud... he must be a beast in bed with all that Super Serum in him. She once again blushed furiously at her perverted mind and groaned internally when he laughed at her discomfort but it didn't stop him from leaning in close and whispering "You have a wonderful voice." She involuntarily shivered at the thought of him listening to her sing and lifted the ice off of her hand. They talked for a few minutes before they eventually fell into silence.

She was sitting on a metal table in the infirmary room which wasn't quite at the top of the building but it was pretty damn close. He sat across from her, a permanent smirk plastered on his face at her red cheeks. She turned red so easily it was funny.

"So I guess you know about my roommate then huh?" Adriana asked wanting to diminish the feeling she was getting in her abdomen.

"Oh yeah, she sounds fun!" he said sarcastically, smiling at her giggles. "She also sounds easy but who am I to judge?" Adriana giggled louder, snorting. At the sound she covered her face with her hands and continued to laugh silently, praying that no more obscene noises came out of her mouth.

He grinned at her widely as she began to calm down. She looked back up at him, her cheeks radiating and her eyes sparkling pools of chocolate.

"Thank you," she said, sobering up completely.

"For what?" he asked, standing from the chair he was sitting on and started leaning on the bench she was seated at.

"For getting that creep away from me."

"My pleasure. A pretty lady should never be harassed by vermin such as that man," he finished simply. She hadn't realized she was staring until he raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away hurriedly and prayed that the sexual tension she felt would leave soon. Until then she tried to act confident as possible.

"You think I'm pretty?" her voice came out cracked and she face palmed mentally. Real smooth.

Bucky shrugged and gave her a roguish grin. “Well more beautiful actually."

She felt her stomach drop and the urge to leap for and dry hump him into oblivion was real. She managed a strangled "oh" and turned her head away and pretended to focus on her wrist.

Bucky sighed and she turned to him to find him staring at her intently causing heat to spread through her stomach quickly. "I'm just going to be outright about this Adriana," her name on his lips was an aphrodisiac for her and she shuddered slightly as he continued. "I want your number. Apart from your number I want you." He pushed himself off the edge of the table and grabbed Adriana's thighs, shoving her skirt all the way up her legs, resting himself between them. He slowly ran his hands up her thighs to her butt and pulled her closer to his groin so that she was firmly pushed against the raging erection beneath his jeans. She groaned softly and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull her full flush against his chest. He grinned into her neck and breathed in the sweat jasmine smell of her skin. 

"Glad you feel the same way," he growled out, sucking gently on the exposed flesh of her neck. A strangled moan escaped her throat as she tried to control the noises threatening to escape. "Don't you dare keep those sounds to yourself," he whispered in her. "Otherwise I'm going to have to punish you." He bit down harshly on her ear and she moaned louder and clearer this time. His fingers danced lazily up her sided, pulling her tucked in blouse from her skirt, his warm fleshy hand going under the shirt and idly groping parts of her breasts. Bucky's metallic arm pulled her closer into his face for a soft, tantalizing kiss that left her lips burning as he set a lazy rhythm in which he would pull at her breast and then run his tongue along her lips. She couldn't help but moan against him, fisting his hair and pulling at sharply to make his lips leave hers. He groaned loudly, his hand tightening its grip around her breasts. Adriana took advantage of his exposed neck and bit into it playfully. It took every bone in his body to stop and she groaned in annoyance when he did. She was enjoying the way his hands explored her skin. He pulled back from Adriana, her arms still resting around his neck when he whispered, "What's your number Adriana?"

She sighed and lazily opened her eyes, drawling out the numbers while playing with a lock of his brown hair, twirling it around and around her finger. He smiled and stepped away from her suddenly, leaving Adriana flail and steady herself on the edge of the bed. 

"Bucky, Mr Stark requires your assistance in his office," the AI said. Adriana freaked out, she knew there was an AI but never actually heard it talk. Least to say it was... unsettling.

Bucky sighed and looked at Adriana with a smirk. "See you later Adriana," and then he just walked away like he hadn't just aroused the hell out of her.

She huffed and slid off of the table, watching the Winter Soldier strut away confidently. The blush on her cheeks didn't leave as she realised what a flirt Bucky Barnes really was. "Fucking pussy tease," she muttered and walked back to the elevator, taking it all the way back down to the bottom floor and resumed her job, weary of her sore wrist and aroused mind state.

Bucky walked down the corridor with a confident strut and a smirk on his face which quickly dissipated at the sight of Tony Stark glaring at him from the conference room.

"My secretary, really?" he asked annoyed. Turning the corner, Bucky saw the screens showing each security camera recording, although one screen was maximized and it showed a flushed Adriana in the elevator.

He just shrugged and said, "She lives next door to me."

Tony sighed. "Lucky bastard," he mumbled.


	2. Coffee at Midnight

The rest of the day had flown by without incident and Adriana was relieved, she didn’t need to add to the events from the morning.  
Stumbling blindly into her dark apartment at 10:30 p.m. was not ideal as she planned on being home early enough to do at least some exercise and cook dinner but no, a whole but load of paperwork got dumped on her desk.  
She flicked on the light in the lounge room and let out a disgusted sigh at the sight of her nymphomaniac roommate and her boyfriend making out on the couch passionately, arms and legs going everywhere. Adriana turned the light off again and said, “Keep it down tonight.” She marched to her bedroom as her roommate made a gurgling noise that she took as a yes.  
She kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the bed, her shoulder bag thudding to the floor beside the bed. She heard a distinct rip of fabric and groaned. There goes her blouse. Pushing off the bed and grabbing a pair of sweats and a random shirt, she headed to the bathroom. One quick shower later, Adriana was dressed in her comfy grey sweats and a loose green crop top, the best pyjamas for an easy night’s sleep.  
Whilst crawling back into bed she grabbed her laptop and opened up the animation program she used for her college degree. Ariana wanted to be an animator and make movies or cartoons, a dream she had since she was little and had watched Finding Nemo at least 126 times. Relaxing against her mountain of pillows, she began her assignment, blocking out the moans coming from the room next to hers.

She had made good progress when her phone dinged with a new message. Leaning over she checked the time and frowned when she saw it was 12:34 a.m., frowning as she read the message.  
Unknown Number: Damn your roommates at it again. Your incredible for ignoring it.  
Snorting she quickly replied.  
Me: First off, “You’re incredible”, second, I know.  
Adriana sent the message and listened carefully waiting for the ding of a phone on the other side of the wall, grinning when she heard it.  
Unknown Number: Hey, leave me alone or I’m gonna have to fight you.  
Me: Please I’d win.  
Unknown Number: How so?  
Me: I have boobs. Big ones.  
Unknown Number: You make a compelling argument but I’d still win.  
Me: Can’t beat big boobs.  
Unknown Number: You can’t unless you have a big dick.  
Me: You sound pretty confident there.  
Unknown Number: Don’t believe me? Come over we can compare specimens if you want.   
Me: I’ll come over but just for coffee if you have it, we can compare another time.  
Unknown Number: I’ll be waiting.  
Adriana laughed and quickly added Bucky’s number as a contact under the name ‘Sexy Sidekick’ and slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of warm, fuzzy black socks. She practically hurdled herself out of her bedroom to Bucky’s front door, quietly fixing her appearance before knocking on the door. He answered almost instantly, wearing only a pair of black sweats and Adriana felt her mouth go dry. He was even tastier than she thought. His usually neat brown hair had turned into a mess of bed hair and naked chest worked its wonders on her mind, thinking of all the things she could do to this man. Only just managing to pull her eyes from the sight that was his abs she breezed in past him, not looking him in the eye, in a feeble attempt to not look at his magnificence in its shirtless glory.

She was pleasantly surprised that his apartment was exactly the same as hers except much cleaner. Actually it was a lot cleaner than hers at the moment. She heard the door softly click close behind her and she turned to see Bucky run a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it somewhat presentable. Her breathing stopped as his muscles moved beneath his skin at the simple act.

She was not going to make through coffee.

“You know staring is rude right?” Bucky said casually making his way to the kitchen and pulling two cups out of his overhead cabinets.  
Adriana turned red and resisted the urge to touch him, instead moving to the bar stools and sat down to watch him work swiftly.  
“I could say the same to you sir, my boobs do not have an orbit of their own so I don’t understand why they’re drawing you in,” she tried to reply casually but her voice cracked halfway through.   
He turned and leaned back on the bench give his trademark cocky half smirk. “I’m just admiring the scenery that’s on offer.” She was so nervous, it made her utterly cute and he wasn’t going to lie, he had been staring at her breasts that were beautifully displayed in the scrap of material the people of this generation called a shirt. With each breath she took, they practically spilled out of her shirt.

“You know staring is rude right?” she said sweetly, turning his own words on himself. He just rolled his eyes and turned around to finish making the coffees. After turning the kettle on, he returned to his original position and watched her eyes snap up. Was she staring at his butt?  
“So where are you from Adriana?” he asked trying to get the redness out of her cheeks.  
She looked at him suspiciously at him before asking, “How do you know I’m not American?”  
“You have an accent,” he said with a shrug.  
“I do not have an accent,” she grumbled.  
“Are you Swedish?” he continued, ignoring her complaint.  
She sighed. “Close I guess. I’m from Norway.”  
“Ah,” was all he said before turning around to pour the boiled water into their cups. She sat in silence as he stirred a spoon through each of their cups and smiled at him when he turned around and handed hers to her. He leaned on the bench in front of her and took a sip of his coffee when a loud moan echoed throughout the house. Adriana and Bucky looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They had forgotten about the sex that was going on next door.   
“Well they seem to be having fun,” Bucky said giving her an award winning grin. She gave him a tired smile in return and nodded before taking a sip of her coffee.  
She groaned slightly. “That,” she said, “is good coffee.”  
“I try my best to please pretty ladies.”  
She snorted and managed to restrain her blush. “Flirt much.”  
“Cock tease,” he retorted.  
She gave him a strange look. “Man whore.”  
“Slutty Secretary.”  
She gasped dramatically and put a hand to her chest. “I prefer sexy secretary thank you.”  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes. They sat silently until Adriana began to absentmindedly hum a song.  
“Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight,” she whispered quietly.  
“What did you say?” he asked innocently but he had heard it.  
She looked him dead in the eye. “Take me through the darkness to the break of the day,” she sang quietly.  
“What song are you singing?”  
“It’s an ABBA song,” she said quietly.  
“Who’s ABBA?”  
“An old band that made great music.” She was silent and believed she had gotten away with the song.  
“So you want a man after midnight, huh?”  
She turned pink and looked away from him to take a sip of her perfectly bitter coffee.  
“Well it can be arranged seeing as it’s,” he checked his microwave clock quickly, “12:54 a.m.”   
“Oh ha-ha, you’re so funny Mr Barnes,” she said as sarcastically as she could while trying to calm her erratically beating heart. He grinned at her and turned back around to put the kettle back on.  
“So Miss Walsch, why did you come here tonight?” he asked happily filling the kettle up in the sink.  
She gave his back a strange look. “Well my roommates going at it and is screaming louder than anyone can during sex and the fact that you have coffee.”  
He chuckled. “You invited yourself over for coffee and I’m pretty sure your roommate isn’t the only person who can scream loudly during sex. I’m pretty sure I can make you scream louder than her.”  
“Is that a challenge Mr Barnes?” she asked surprisingly confidently.  
“Do you want to make it a challenge Miss Walsch?”  
“Well it’s not a challenge unless there are going to be bets.”  
“Fine,” Bucky said tuning around, “if I make you scream louder than your roommate then you do not leave my bedroom for the rest of the day. That is my bet Miss Walsch, now what is yours?”   
“If I don’t scream louder, then we get to do what I want to do for the rest of the day,” she said confidently. She didn’t actually know what she would do if she won the challenge. She didn’t want to win the challenge.  
“Is that you’re bet?” he asked incredulously moving around the bench to stand in front of her.  
“Of course or are you too scared to go through with it because you’re gonna lose?” she asked challengingly standing up to try to be intimidating but he had at least a foot on her.  
He scoffed loudly and gave her a grin. “I never lose.”  
“Well show me then?” In truth she had no idea where all this confidence was coming from. She was never a huge flirt or sexually active. She actually probably hadn’t sex in… seven months. Geez, she wouldn’t be surprised if she had cobwebs up there… or if she forgot how to have sex in general.

She flinched slightly when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into him. He gripped her face in one of his big hands and tilted her face up to him. He claimed her lips in a kiss that seared her to her very soul and literally made her knees weak. She clung to him as he continued to assault her lips and she could vaguely hear small whimpers of pleasure that took her a while to realize that it was coming from herself.  
With a moan, Adriana opened her mouth and hesitantly started kissing him back, a shiver travelling down her spine when he growled low in his throat. She felt the vibration right down from where her chest was pressed up against his to her crotch where heat pooled between her thighs. He nibbled on her lip and she couldn’t help the fact that her hips involuntarily jerked roughly against his. He growled again and picked her up by her ass and firmly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, carrying her to his bedroom. She gasped at the sudden pleasure that spiked through her as he slammed her into the wall, pushing himself into the cradle of her thighs, rubbing his growing erection into her.  
“Oh…my God,” she chanted over and over wanting him to instantly take her.  
“Do you know how fucking long I’ve been waiting for this? Shit, I wanted to be inside you from the moment I heard you next door. I want… need to ride you until neither of us can walk. I won’t be able to hold back and give it to you soft and sweetly like you deserve, I’m going to take you fast and hard because I cannot be gentle.”  
The images created by his words as he nipped and bit at her neck moving slowly towards her breasts, whispering each word quietly, made Adriana moan loudly, her body grinding harder against his.  
He hissed out a breath and ripped her shirt off over her head and threw it on the floor beside, pleasantly surprised that she was not wearing a bra and rewarded her by covering her nipple with his mouth and viciously working on the other one with his hand. She grinded up against his face and buried her hands into his hair with each tug she felt in the pit of her stomach. With her hands wound tightly in his hair, Bucky took it as his duty to get her pants and underwear in the most conventional way possible. He gripped the material and pulled as hard as he could in hope to rip her underwear away at the same time.  
She pulled harshly on his hair at the sound of her pants getting ripped to shreds and bit her lip to keep what would have a loud groan been in. She also wore no underwear underneath her pants Bucky found out as he watched her sex come into view.  
“You’re a naughty girl Miss Walsch,” he whispered as his flesh hand continued to play with her nipples as his metallic one wandered down her body and played with her wet lips.  
“More, Bucky please!” she moaned out giving his hair a vicious pull when he lazily let a finger slip inside her lips. She groaned loudly as he added another, his thumb adding to the fun as it rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves roughly, the feeling of his cold metallic hand doing wonders to her inner walls. Relatching his lips to hers, he kissed her again with ferocity fuelled by sexual build up that had been with him for weeks.  
“My pleasure,” he growled out. Grabbing a handful of her hair with his human hand and yanked her head to the side so he could start harshly sucking on her neck, each bruise clean and precise.  
“Jesus Christ!” she cried quietly as he bit down harshly on her neck, simultaneously moving his fingers faster within her.  
“That isn’t loud enough sweetheart,” he grunted out, “I need you to scream louder.” He kept up his quick pace with his fingers whilst adding another one, pumping them quickly into her dripping wet walls. He released his tight grip on her hair and resumed the vicious tugging on each of her nipples.  
“Please, please,please,” she cried it like a mantra each time he moved his fingers within her as she quickly was built up to her climax. “Bucky!” she moaned out like a child depraved of candy.  
“Yes sweetheart?” he asked her, nibbling gently on her earlobe.   
Her breathing was becoming ragged and her pretty face was red as a tomato. “Please I just want to-“she cried out loudly when he harshly squeezed her clit between his fingers.  
“It’s alright sweetheart,” he growled in her ear, “let yourself go.” She whimpered into his lips as he continued ferociously his assault with his fingers on her dripping sex, drenching his hand. She screamed, not as loudly as her roommate but was still an impressive scream, as she came hard down on his hand, whimpering as he continued the movements of his fingers, riding out her orgasm.  
Carefully, Bucky moved Adriana onto his bed and she rolled onto to her side to go to sleep but he pulled back over onto her back.   
“We’re not done yet doll,” he growled gently into her ear, causing a small whimper to erupt from her throat. He slowly proceeded to take his sweatpants and boxers off, revealing his hard erection to her. “Not even close.”  
*Little time skip because I’m lazy, not great at sex scenes and plus I’m re-watching every walking dead episode so… priorities*  
She rolled over and groaned quietly into the freezing cold covers of the bed, not impressed by the lack of body warmth in the sheets. Groaning again, she reached blindly for the big grey comforter that was on the end and pulled it over her head, snuggling down into the fluffy warmth. She was going to kill Barnes wherever and whenever she found him. How dare he leave her alone in the cold bed.   
There was the sound of the door opening and closing rapidly and then running footsteps. ‘Whatever,’ Adriana thought quietly keeping her eyes closed, ‘he just better come back.’ She pulled the comforter tighter and smiled sleepily. He’ll be back.  
With that she fell back to sleep peacefully.  
The Winter Soldier walked back into his apartment and threw his mask off onto the counter as Tony walked in after him. He had leave the bed early due to the possibility of a fight that did not happen. To say he was mad was an understatement. Yeah he was back home now but he had missed waking up with Adriana in his bed. Tony had sent his armour back up to the tower and as left in his casual day clothes.  
“We need coffee,” Stark said, plonking down on the bar stool.  
Barnes just grunted and flicked on the kettle. In truth, he just wanted Tony to leave so he could go back to bed and sleep and cuddle Adriana.   
But speak of the devil and he shall appear as the old saying goes. Adriana walked down the hall, his grey comforter wrapped securely around her body. She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and yawned tiredly, shuffling into the room.  
“Good morning Miss Walsch!” Tony said happily, beaming at the soldier. “You work rather quick James.” She muffled a scream of shock and death glared Bucky.   
“G-good morning Mr Stark?” she whispered quietly from behind her hand, slowly walking forward, sitting down on a bar stool beside Tony. Adriana averted her eyes to the ground and pulled the comforter tighter around her, the embarrassment emanating on her face.  
Bucky hid his half-smile and turned back to the two cups, grabbing another for Adriana. “Sleep well?” he asked happily, cracking his neck slightly and rolling his shoulders, wincing internally. Adriana scratched his back a bit last night, but hey, he wasn’t complaining.  
She mumbled her response and gripped the sheets tighter. “Leave me alone,” she grumbled before quickly saying words in Norwegian that he didn’t understand but didn’t think he would want to anyway, it was probably dirty enough to make him cringe.   
“Did you two have fun last night?” Tony asked giving the Winter Soldier a cocky grin which he returned. She just groaned and dropped her head onto the counter whispering, “Din faens rompeslikker.” Bucky put on a smug face and gave thumbs up to him and Stark laughed loudly.  
“I have no idea what you just said,” Tony said as Adriana glared at him.  
“You don’t want to know.”  
He shrugged and accepted the cup from Bucky and watched her lift her head up and take the other cup from Bucky, giving him a small smile. Tony awed internally as Bucky gave her a sweet smile back. They needed alone time he decided.   
“I’m gonna take my coffee to go Bucky, see ya!” Stark declares as he books it out the apartment, coffee in hand. Adrianna watched with raised eyebrows and Barnes grinned thankful that he finally left.  
The door slammed close and Bucky gently put his cup down on the counter and moved around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Adrianna put her cup down on the counter in fear of dropping it.  
“You smell funny,” she noted, a blush crawling up her neck as he kissed her on the check. He laughed lightly and nuzzled into her neck.  
“You wear this suit and stay cool in it,” he mumbled into her neck, taking a small breath in. “You on the other hand, smell divine.”  
“I smell like dude?”  
He grinned into her skin. “You smell like me.”  
She scoffed and rested her head on his. “Well I did sleep with you.”  
“Indeed you did and you will again.” He grabbed her by her waist and swung her over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom while she laughed and slapped him.  
“Noooo, I haven’t recovered from last night!” she weakly argued as the comforter slipped off of her.  
“I believe if you remember correctly,” he said groping her butt, “I won last night.”  
She slapped her hands over her face as he flipped her onto the bed. “Only because you did that thing with your arm,” she mumbled from behind her hands as the soldier climbed on top of her, “and because of your stupid fucking endurance. Pretty sure that’s cheating.”  
“It’s with that endurance that I won last night,” he growled smugly, hands roaming, “and why I’m going to win again.”  
“Well,” she grinned, flipping him onto his back and straddling his legs, “I’m not going down without a fight.”   
“Makes it fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> No real smut in this chapter but in the next there will be.
> 
> ;)


End file.
